


I'll Protect You

by quickwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickwest/pseuds/quickwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry take Dawn to get her ears pierced, and Barry can't handle it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

“Torture, this is pure torture,” Barry spat out through clenched teeth. 

It was taking everything in his power not to run over there and stop her from feeling the pain she was in now. Her loud wails in pain, the tears streaming down her face, and all Barry could do was stand there? 

“N-no. No, Iris,” he said and started charging forehead.

“Barry, calm down. She’s just getting her ears pierced,” Iris said, grabbing onto his arm to stop him.

The woman piercing Dawn’s ears stopped and looked at the couple while Dawn stopped crying when she saw a cotton swab that distracted her.

“Everything okay?” the woman asked, holding the ear gun up to Dawn’s other ear.

“Fine,” Iris jumped in to say before Barry had the chance to object.

Barry looked at Iris, anger formed in his expression when his green eyes turned stone and his eyebrows furrowed.

“She’s too young for this, Iris,” he said for the umpteenth time, but Iris wasn’t ready to have that argument again so she lazily pushed the stroller back and forth where Don was napping.

“No, she’s not. I got my ears pierced when I was a baby her age. In fact, it’s better to do it now so she won’t remember it later,” she informed.

All he could do was sigh until he noticed that his hands started to vibrate uncontrollably. Ever since he found out that Iris was pregnant, his protective nature only heightened. When something had the potential to harm anyone in his family, he wanted to do whatever to stop them. The anger that furrowed in his chest was almost all consuming when it caused his hands to vibrate.

His head fell forward and he rested a hand on his forward to avoid seeing the second ear getting pierced and seeing Dawn’s adorable little face scrunch in pain where her happy chubby cheeks that surrounded her big smile dropped into a frown, and her big brown eyes that were so full of life and happiness turned sad and glassy with tears.

“You’re pouting,” Iris stated factually even though her eyes were glued to the woman who was finishing up with the piercings. “But lighten up, it’s over with.”

Barry looked up and practically ran over to Dawn, grabbing her before the piercer even got the chance to clean up the space. She started talking about after piercing care: clean it twice a day with the saline solution, leave the earrings in for six months before changing them, and be sure to dry them after bath time.

“Oh thank god,” he said, cradling Dawn into his chest closely, a hand held onto the back of her head, fingers tangled into her thick, curly hair. He held her up and kissed her forehead

“I am so sorry you had to go through that,” he whispered to his daughter, “and you’ll never have to go through something like that again.”

“If you can barely survive this, don’t be around when I start doing her hair, that’s torture,” Iris murmured with a laugh when she started to walk out of the salon.

He gasped audibly, exaggerating his point and felt his grip around Dawn get tighter.

“Don’t listen to her, Dawn,” he said to which Iris just laughed and they made the way over to their car when he looked at her and smiled. “I’ll protect you.”


End file.
